bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Vader
:"You were the Chosen One! It was said that you would destroy the Sith, not join them! Bring balance to the Force, not leave it in darkness!" :―Obi-Wan Kenobi, to the fallen Anakin Skywalker Anakin Skywalker, later to become Darth Vader, was a Force-sensitive Human male who served the Galactic Republic as a Jedi Knight and later served the Galactic Empire as the Sith Lord. Born to the slave Shmi Skywalker in 41.9 BBY, Anakin was conceived by midi-chlorians, the symbiotic organisms that allowed individuals to touch the Force, and he and his mother were brought to the desert planet of Tatooine to be the slaves of Gardulla the Hutt. They soon ended up as the property of the Toydarian Watto, and Skywalker exhibited exceptional piloting skills and a reputation for being able to build and repair anything even at a young age. In 32 BBY, Skywalker encountered the Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn and Padmé Amidala, and he helped them secure the parts they needed for their starship by winning the Boonta Eve Classic podracing event—only to learn that he had also won his freedom in doing so. Reluctantly leaving his mother behind, Skywalker accompanied Jinn and his group to the Republic's capital of Coruscant and participated in the Battle of Naboo, helping to free Amidala's homeworld from the armies of the Trade Federation. While Jinn was killed during the battle, Jinn's student Obi-Wan Kenobi followed Jinn's wishes and took on Skywalker as his Padawan, and much of the Jedi Council believed that Skywalker was the Chosen One of Jedi prophecy: one who would bring balance to the Force by destroying the Sith Order. Skywalker and Kenobi had a number of adventures during the Padawan's decade of training to become a Jedi, but as the Separatist Crisis threatened to tear the Republic apart in 22 BBY, Skywalker was reunited Amidala when he was assigned to protect her from assassins. The two grew close during the course of the assignment, though they were caught up in the Battle of Geonosis and the beginning of the Clone Wars between the Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Losing an arm during the fighting, Skywalker received a cybernetic replacement, and he and Amidala were secretly married in the days after the battle despite the Jedi Code's restrictions on attachments. During the Clone Wars, which raged for the next three years, Skywalker was granted the rank of Jedi Knight and became known to the public as the "Hero with No Fear." Taking on the Togruta Ahsoka Tano as his apprentice, Skywalker fought alongside Kenobi and his fellow Jedi in scores of battles, and his friendship with Supreme Chancellor Palpatine deepened despite the Jedi Order's wariness of Palpatine's rapid acquisition of further powers during the Clone Wars. Throughout the Clone Wars, Skywalker's anger and sense of loss pushed him ever closer to the Dark side of the Force, and his visions of Amidala dying in childbirth in 19 BBY made him desperate for a way to save his wife. Palpatine, who was in fact the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, manipulated Skywalker into becoming his apprentice with the promise of saving Amidala, and Skywalker became the Sith Lord Darth Vader as Palpatine transformed the Republic into the Galactic Empire and decimated the Jedi Order. Vader and Kenobi clashed on Mustafar after Vader attacked his wife in the belief that she had betrayed him, and Vader was left limbless and ravaged by fire at the end of their battle. Encased in a suit of life-sustaining black armor and believing his wife to be dead, Vader embraced his role as the Emperor's right hand and enforcer, hunting down Jedi survivors and enforcing the will of the Empire for years to come. The Sith Lord trained a number of secret apprentices and Dark Jedi, though his plans to overthrow his master had not advanced far when the Galactic Civil War erupted between the Empire and the Alliance to Restore the Republic in 2 BBY. In 0 BBY, the Death Star — the Empire's greatest superweapon — was destroyed by a young Rebel pilot despite Vader's efforts, and Vader became obsessed with discovering the pilot's identity, only to learn that it was Luke Skywalker: his own son, born before Amidala's death. Vader continued to pursue both Skywalker and the Alliance over the next three years, finally luring his son into a trap on the mining colony of Cloud City in 3 BBY where the two dueled. Vader revealed his identity to Skywalker, though his son refused to join him and escaped. When Darth Sidious learned of Skywalker's existence, he set in motion his own plans to recruit Skywalker and thereby replace Vader, but Skywalker surrendered himself to Imperial forces on the forest moon of Endor in 4 ABY in hopes of redeeming his father and turning him back to the Light side. In a final duel on the second Death Star as the Battle of Endor raged around them, Skywalker and Vader fought each other, and Vader refused his son's attempts to redeem him, learning that Skywalker had a twin sister named Leia in the process. Skywalker defeated his father but refused to kill him, and when Sidious attempted to kill the young man, Vader — moved by his son's love — abandoned the Dark side and sacrificed himself to destroy the Emperor, fulfilling the prophecy of the Chosen One. Mortally wounded, Anakin made peace with his son and became one with the Force, though his reputation, his legacy, and his family endured for decades afterwards. RPG D6 Stats Type: Dark Lord of the Sith DEXTERITY 3D Blaster 5D, Blaster Artillery 4D+1, Dodge 7D, Lightsaber 11D+2, Lightsaber: Custom Form 10D+1, Lightsaber: Form IV: Ataru 9D+1, Lightsaber: Form V: Djem So 9D+2, Lightsaber: Form: Dun Möch 9D, Melee Combat 7D, Vehicle Blaster 6D KNOWLEDGE 3D+2 Alien Species 7D+1, Bureaucracy 9D+1, Cultures 7D, Intimidation 10D+1, Language 6D+1, Planetary Systems 8D, (s)Scholar: Jedi Lore 6D+1, (s)Scholar: Sith Lore 7D+2, Streetwise 7D, Survival 6D, Value 6D, Willpower 8D+1 MECHANICAL 4D Astrogation 7D+1, Capital Ship Piloting 8D, Capital Ship Shields 5D, Repulsorlift Operation 10D+2, Starfighter Piloting 10D, Starship Gunnery 8D, Starship Shields 5D, Swoop Operations 8D+2 PERCEPTION 3D+1 Bargain 4D, Command 11D, Con 4D, Gambling 4D+1, Hide 5D+2, Persuasion 8D+1, Search 8D, Sneak 5D+2 STRENGTH 3D Brawling 9D, Climbing/Jumping 7D+1, Lifting 8D+1, Stamina 8D+1 TECHNICAL 3D Armor Repair 6D+1, Capital Ship Repair 5D, Lightsaber Repair 7D+2, Security 6D+2, Starfighter Repair 5D Special Abilities: Lightsaber Combat Form IV: Ataru: May perform one acrobatic maneuver or one movement enhancing Force power and attack once without the penalty for an additional maneuver. However if restricted in movement (due to space, wounds, etc.) any actions done with Ataru receive a -1D penalty. Hawk-bat swoop, saber swarm, spinning attack, tumble strike. Lightsaber Combat Form V: Djem So: -1D to parry attacks. +4D to attack rolls, this bonus is reduced by 1D for each round of combat with the same opponent to a minimum of 1D. Falling Avalanche, fluid riposte, heavy parry, two hand thrust. Lightsaber Combat: Dun Möch: Receives a bonus equaling one point per con, persuasion or intimidation die (that has to be chosen at start of round). This bonus may be distributed to attack or parry rolls during a combat round. Maneuvers: Heavy parry, random strike, vicious taunt. Force Skills: Control 11D+1 Sense 12D+1 Alter 11D (these are the known powers, Vader possessed and it is believed that he had access to many other not yet listed powers) Control: Absorb/Dissipate Energy, Accelerate Healing, Concentration, Control Pain, Detoxify Poison, Enhance Attribute, Hibernation Trance, Reduce Injury, Remain Conscious, Resist Stun Sense: Combat Sense, Danger Sense, Instinctive Astrogation, Life Detection, Life Sense, Magnify Senses, Receptive Telepathy, Sense Disturbance, Sense Force, Sense Surroundings Alter: Injure/Kill, Telekinesis Control and Sense: Farseeing, Lightsaber Combat, Projective Telepathy Control and Alter: Feed On Dark Side, Inflict Pain, Waves Of Darkness Control, Sense and Alter: Affect Mind, Telekinetic Kill Story Factors: Permanent Injuries: Due to the nature of Vader’s injuries that he suffered on Mustafar, he is required to wear a suit to contain his life support system at all times or be in a specialized containment room in which he can go helmet-less in. If, by chance, Vader is without his armor, and exposed to the every day world, he automatically suffers -2D to all skill checks. Vader must also make a Strength check every other round, beating a difficulty of Difficult. If he fails, he automatically gains a wound level. After gaining a wound level of Wounded Twice, Vader must make and beat the original difficulty every round or he will become incapacitated and eventually die. Force Impediment: Due to some Force powers requiring a direct, living conduit in order to be used correctly (Force Lightning), Vader is limited in his Force powers, especially those of the Dark side, even though he may know them. This also affects powers requiring him to physically touch another person in order to successfully use the power on that person. This Character is Force-Sensitive Force Points: 20 Dark Side Points: 25 Character Points: 35 Move: 10 Equipment: Lightsaber (5D), Body Armor (+1D resistance to all attacks, respirator is necessary to keep Vader alive). Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Force-sensitive Category:Imperial Aligned Characters